The season: We are in love
by Umie Solihati
Summary: Setiap musim pasti membawa makna dan cerita tersendiri bagi setiap orang. Tak terkecuali bagi sepasang kekasih ini. L dan Hinata/ FF request Mell Hinaga Kuran. Semoga tidak membuatmu mual Mell hahaha xD


_**The Season: We are in love**_

_**by**_

_**umie solihati**_

_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto, Tsugumi Ohba, dan Takeshi Obata.**_

_**Warning: AU, TYPO, OOC, DLL**_

_**happy reading n.n**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_Spring..._

_._

.

Lelaki kurus berkaus putih panjang itu terus berlari menyusuri sudut yang ada di Taman Kota yang kini terlihat lebih indah mengingat ini musim semi. Semua terlihat begitu berwarna karena di sekelilingnya terdapat banyak pohon dan bunga-bunga yang selalu dinantikan. Apalagi cuacanya cerah, menambah nilai _plus_ untuk musim yang selalu didambakan ini. Tapi lelaki berambut jabrig itu tak peduli akan semua itu. Ia bahkan melupakan makanan manis yang selalu dibawanya. Ia hanya terus berlari mencari seseorang. Ekspresinya memang tidak terlalu menonjol tapi dari sorot matanya ia terlihat benar-benar khawatir dan entahlah, sangat sulit menebak apa yang dipikirkan si jenius nomor satu didunia itu.

Langkahnya terhenti kala melihat wanita yang dicarinya sedang duduk disebuah bangku di bawah pohon. Tidak sendiri, namun bersama laki-laki berambut _raven_ dengan gaya yang cukup unik. Mereka terlihat sedang mengobrol santai yang sesekali diiringi dengan senyuman dan tawa riang. Walau hanya wanitanya saja yang terlihat seperti itu.

Ia tidak suka dengan pemandangan itu. Sangat! Bagaimana bisa Hinata-wanita itu yang tak lain adalah tunangannya senyum-senyum dengan pria lain. Ok, sebenarnya dia bukan pria lain. Bisa dibilang lelaki yang ia tahu bernama Uchiha Sasuke itu adalah ehem-saingannya dalam mendapatkan Hinata dua tahub lalu. Walaupun pada akhirnya dia yang tersenyum karena mendapatkan Hinata tapi ia tetap tak bisa tenang jika si bungsu itu dekat-dekat dengan si pujaan hati. Dan oh coba lihat! Sekarang tangannya malah mengelus-elus puncak kepala Hinata. Apa-apaan dia itu, huuh. Dengan langkah cepat lelaki itu menghampiri mereka. Perasaan dongkol setengah mati pun sudah menguasai hati dan pikirannya, namun ia masih berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin.

"L-kun..." sapa Hinata cukup kaget saat melihat kekasihnya sudah berada didepan mereka. Lelaki yang dipanggil L tidak menjawab, ia masih sibuk menatap tak suka lelaki yang ada disamping Hinata. Sasuke sendiri balik menatap L dengan wajah tak peduli namun tatapan yang sarat akan persaingan. Tangannya sudah melepas elusan pada rambut Hinata.

"A-ano L-kun, kenapa kesini?" tanya Hinata ragu-ragu.

"Menemui teman lama," jawabnya singkat tanpa mengalihkan pandangannya dari Sasuke. Lelaki _raven_ itu menyeringai.

"Maksudmu saingan?"

"Mantan!" ucap L dengan suara tegas.

"_Well_, tidak ada yang tahu soal itu," balasnya bungsu Uchiha itu lagi. Seringainya melebar melihat ekspresi L yang kesal walau sedikit tapi itu terlihat menyenangkan. Kini pandangan Sasuke beralih ke Hinata.

"Sepertinya aku harus pulang," ucapnya yang dibalas anggukan dari Hinata.

"Maaf yah Sasuke-kun, aku sudah memintamu kemari. Aku sudah membuang waktumu," ucap Hinata sambil mengulurkan tangan yang langsung disambut oleh Sasuke. L memperhatikan mereka dengan raut wajah sebal.

"Sampai bertemu lagi yah, Hime." ucapnya dengan nada suara yang sengaja dibuat-buat. Membuat kemurkaan sang detektive semakin meningkat.

"Sampai jumpa Sasuke-kun..." balas Hinata tersenyum.

"Harusnya ucapkan selamat tinggal saja," timpal L tiba-tiba. Hinata bingung, sementara Sasuke hanya tersenyum tipis.

"Eh?"

"Itu tidak akan terjadi."

Geram dengan kelakuan Sasuke, akhirnya L menggerakan tangannya, melepas genggaman tangan mereka. Lalu dengan cepat menggantikan dengan tangannya untuk menggenggam tangan mungil dan hangat itu.

"Pergi sana!" usir L ketus. Hinata ingin protes pada L karena tidak sopan, tapi dengan cepat Sasuke memotongnya.

"Tidak masalah. Aku mengerti tentang sifat kekanakannya. Kalau begitu aku pergi." Setelah itu, Sasuke pergi menuju mobilnya, menjalankan, dan segera melesat menuju arah Mansion Uchiha. Jika saja Uchiha itu mengambil satu detik lebih lama disini, mungkin L akan segera menendangnya dengan kakinya. Tepat diwajah sok gantengnya itu!

"Kenapa tidak sopan seperti itu L-kun?" protes Hinata atas perlakuannya tadi. Wajahnya cemberut dengan bibir yang mengerucut.

"Kenapa kau pergi bersamanya?" tanya balik L tanpa menjawab pertanyaan dari Hinata. Tangannya masih menggenggam tangan Hinata. Bahkan lebih erat.

"Habis L-kun saat ku ajak jalan-jalan tidak mau. Padahal kan ini musim semi," ujarnya memberi alasan.

"Tapi tidak berarti kau bisa berjalan dengannya. Lagi pula aku memang sibuk," tanggap L. Matanya begitu _intens_ menatap Hinata. Wanita itu menunduk merasa tak enak. Jika sudah begini ia pasti akan diam seharian karena merasa bersalah. Lelaki dengan nama lengkap L . Lawliet itu menghela nafas berat melihat ekspresi bersalah tunangannya. Dengan cepat, ia menarik tangan Hinata dan langsung mendekapnya.

"I-itu, L-kun..." ucapnya bingung sekaligus kaget atas pelukan sang kekasih yang tiba-tiba itu. Apalagi ini didepan umum. L semakin mengeratkan pelukannya, bahkan kini kepalanya semakin dalam masuk ke perpotongan leher Hinata. Mencium aroma yang begitu memabukan.

"Seharusnya kau sadar statusmu sebagai Nyonya Lawliet."

"Eh?" Ia tersentak sekaligus merona karena ucapan L.

"Jantungku ini berdegup sangat kencang saat melihatmu dan Sasuke tadi. Itu rasanya juga sangat sesak," ucapnya sendu.

"Ma-maaf..." lirih Hinata menyesal. Kini L sudah melepaskan pelukannya dari Hinata.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf," ucap L yang membuat Hinata bingung. Kali ini Hinata dapat melihat sebuah seringai kecil menghiasi bibir kekasihnya. Dan ia tahu itu pertanda buruk.

"Tidak perlu minta maaf..." ia kembali mengulang kalimatnya. Namun kali ini penuh penekanan.

"...karena aku akan menghukummu."

Dan aura disekitar Hinata berubah jadi kelam dan menakutkan. Membuatnya merinding saat seringai L melebar.

_"Hu-hukuman itu..."_

.

.

_Summer..._

.

"Huwaaaaaa Pantaaaiiiii..." teriak seorang wanita berambut panjang ceria. Ia berlari-lari mendekati pinggir pantai. Dengan senyum yang merekah, ia terus melihat pemandangan ini. Ah sangat menyenangkan bisa pergi ke Pantai saat musim panas.

"Tidak perlu berteriak. Seperti anak kecil saja." Sebuah suara maskulin muncul dari arah belakang Hinata. Sambil memakan eskrimnya, ia berjalan mendekati tunangannya itu.

"Biar saja. Lagi pula inikan pertama kalinya aku bisa ke Pantai bersama L-kun. Biasanya selalu sibuk," ucap Hinata tak mau kalah. L hanya tersenyum tipis mendengarnya. Itu memang benar, dia selalu disibukkan dengan berbagai kasus yang entah kenapa tak pernah ada habisnya. Ia tak punya waktu untuk pergi ke tempat seperti ini. Tapi kali ini, ia akan meluangkan waktunya untuk menemani Hinata. Ia tidak mau melihat lagi pemandangan saat Hinata bersama lelaki lain seperti waktu itu. Sepertinya juga tidak terlalu buruk. Satu-satunya hal yang tidak disukainya sekarang adalah cuaca yang panas.

"Ayo kita berteduh. Aku tidak mau ketampananku luntur karena panas," ucapnya narsis. Wanita bermata _lavender _itu hanya terkikik geli mendengar pernyataan itu.

"Tapi aku mau berenang L-kun." Hinata membalikan kembali badannya kearah pantai. Tidak mempedulikan L yang sudah berkeringat kepanasan.

"Hinata-chan, L-kun..." Sebuah suara yang cukup keras mengalihkan perhatian mereka berdua. Dilihatnya seorang wanita berambut pirang memakai Bikini berwarna merah sedang berjalan kearah mereka. Melambaikan tangan sambil tersenyum riang. Tangannya yang satu lagi menghapit lengan kekar pria berambut cokelat disampingnya.

"Huwaaa Hinata-chan, Misa tak tahu kalau Hinata-chan suka berkunjung kemari, L-kun juga," ucapnya senang sambil memeluk Hinata sebentar.

"Ah iya, hanya kebetulan saja punya waktu. Misa, Raito-kun, apa kabar?" tanya Hinata basa-basi.

"Kami berdua baik. Ah L, rasanya aneh melihatmu disini." Raito berbicara seraya mendekati L.

"Seperti tidak mengerti saja," jawabnya sambil melirik kearah Hinata dan Misa yang sedang ngobrol.

"Hinata-chan, jangan membuatku tertawa. Masa mau berenang memakai _dress_ selutut seperti itu." ucapnya sembari menertawai Hinata.

"Ta-tapi aku tidak bawa baju ganti," ucapnya kecewa.

"Beruntung bertemu dengan Misa-Misa. Misa bawa kok pakaian untuk renang. L-kun, aku bawa Hinata-chan dulu yah." Sebelum L protes, Misa sudah membawa Hinata pergi untuk ganti baju. Ia mendengus kesal.

"Dia tak berubah, selalu menyebalkan," ucap L yang disertai anggukan dari Raito.

"Bagaimana bisa kau betah dengannya?" tanya L tiba-tiba.

"Hei kau kan sudah merasakan sendiri perasaan yang sama denganku. Kau pasti tahu jawabannya." Ia berujar sambil memberi sedikit senyum.

"Yah kau benar. Perasaan bernama cinta itu memang gila," timpal L sambil membayangkan Hinata. Ia kembali memakan eskrimnya lagi seraya menunggu.

Cukup lama mereka menunggu akhirnya Misa dan Hinata kembali. Kedua lelaki itu cukup terkejut karena melihat Hinata yang kini memakai bikini berwarna ungu muda dengan renda di sudut-sudutnya. Ia terlihat sangat seksi, apalagi bajunya cukup ketat karena ukuran badan Misa memang sedikit lebih kecil dari Hinata. Gadis itu sendiri kini malah menutupi tubuhnya dengan kedua tangannya. Ia menunduk malu dengan wajah yang memerah. Tadinya ia mau membatalkan untuk tidak memakai baju itu. Tapi Misa bilang bajunya tiba-tiba hilang entah kemana. Jadi terpaksa ia memakainya daripada tidak pakai apa-apa.

"Nah sekarang kita baru bisa berenang," ucap Misa sambil menepuk pelan pundak Hinata. Gadis itu tak merespon, ia tetap menundukkan kepalanya.

"Yah, tidak buruk. Tapi sepertinya dia sudah jadi pusat perhatian," ucap Raito sembari melihat orang-orang sekitarnya yang kini menatap kagum pada Hinata.

"Diam kau! Urus saja Misa-mu yang sudah membuat situasi ini," ucapnya sedikit geram. Kemudian L mendekati Hinata, lalu membuka kaus putih panjangnya. Menampakkan tubuh sixpacknya itu. Setelahnya ia memakaikan kaus itu pada Hinata. Hinata sendiri hanya diam saja dan menuruti keinginan L. Kini tubuh wanita itu sudah terbalut kaos putih yang sudah jadi maskot L. Awalnya ia sedikit ragu apa kaos itu muat atau tidak. Tapi ternyata kaosnya cukup panjang dan bisa menutupi sampai pertengahan paha wanita itu. Yah masuk akal sih, L kan tinggi. Ia terlihat pendek karena selalu membungkuk saja.

"Siapa suruh kau memperlihatkan tubuhmu didepan umum?" bisik L ditelinga Hinata yang cukup membuatnya merinding.

"I-ini kan memang baju untuk berenang," jawab Hinata gugup. L mendecak, kemudian ia mengarahkan kepalanya keleher Hinata, memberi kecupan singkat disana yang sukses membuat Hinata tambah malu. Ia juga melakukan hal itu untuk menunjukan pada semua orang bahwa wanita yang ada didepannya itu hanya miliknya!

"Hanya aku yang boleh melihat tubuhmu..." Ia sedikit memberi jeda.

"...Karena semua ini, bersiaplah karena nanti malam kau akan merasakan 'panas' yang sesungguhnya." Hinata menengguk ludahnya sambil menatap horor L. Ia tahu apa yang di maksud lelaki bertittle detektive nomor satu didunia itu. Harapnya sekarang adalah, semoga nanti malam tidak akan seburuk saat L menghukumnya karena bertemu Sasuke dulu. Uh dia tidak menyangka jika hal ini bisa membuat L akan menghukumnya balik. Sementara itu disisi Raito dan Misa.

"Raito-kun, apa aku melakukan kesalahan?" tanya Misa bingung.

"Sepertinya begitu. Kau tahu, L itu lebih _posessive _dibanding kelihatannya."

.

.

_Autumn... _

_._

_._

Matahari mulai terbenam perlahan menghilangkan pancaran sinar terangnya. Terganti dengan sinar berwarna oranye yang indah. Paduan warna yang lembut disertai bergugurannya daun-daun dari tangkainya membuat suasana terasa lebih hangat dan romantis. Yah setidaknya itulah yang dirasakan kedua sejoli yang sedang duduk di bangku taman dikawasan apartemen yang mereka miliki. Keduanya duduk saling membelakangi masing-masing dengan punggung yang menempel. Dalam diam keduanya punya aktivitas sendiri-sendiri. Si wanita memandang keatas langit sambil melihat satu-persatu daun-daun yang ber-jatuhan menuju tanah. Wajahnya terlihat damai dan menikmati hal ini. Sedangkan si pria, walau memejamkan mata, tapi mulutnya sibuk dengan permen lolipop. Haah kebiasaan detektive nomor satu ini memang takan pernah hilang. Yah, hati-hati saja dengan kekuatan gigimu L.

"Daripada melihat daunnya, lebih baik melihatku," celetuk L yang masih memejamkan mata. Hinata sepertinya tidak terlalu menanggapi perkataan tunangannya itu. Buktinya ia masih melihat pemandangan di musim gugur. Jika dipikir, hal yang dilakukannya memang terlihat membosankan. Namun untuk kali ini ia merasa situasi ini spesial. Bersama kekasih hati ditengah pemandangan serta cuaca yang menurutnya sangat mendukung. Walau tak ada perbincangan yang berarti baginya ini lebih dari menyenangkan dan err- romantis. Ia bahkan berpikir bahwa keadaannya atau adegannya sekarang mirip dengan dorama-dorama yang pernah ia tonton. Haah memikirkannya saja membuat pipinya langsung memerah.

"Memangnya melihat daun itu sangat asyik yah. Aku dicuekin, tega sekali." Hinata dapat mendengar suara L yang berubah merajuk itu. Diam-diam ia tersenyum tipis saat melihat tingkah L yang mulai manja padanya.

"Kalau itu benar memang kenapa?" jawab Hinata yang pandangannya masih terfokus pada daun-daun itu. Entah mengapa dia ingin sedikit mengerjai kekasihnya itu. Dan sepertinya itu cukup berhasil. Walau reaksi L tidak berlebihan. Ia hanya membuka matanya dan mengernyitkan dahi. Tapi hey, bagi seorang L itu kan jarang terjadi. Artinya dia peduli bukan. Dengan wajah yang sedikit cemberut, L menghentikan aktivitasnya memakan lolipop. Untuk situasi ini ia sepertinya harus mengacuhkan makanan manis itu. _This is urgent! _Ok saya tahu itu berlebihan.

"Walau kau cuma bercanda, tapi itu menyakiti hatiku, Hime." Hinata terkikik geli mendengarnya. Dia memang tidak bisa mengerjai L dengan berbohong seperti itu. Mengingat reputasi sang pujaan hati yang begitu dikagumi didunia. Wanita bermarga Hyuuga itu membenarkan cara duduknya yang semula saling membelakangi kini ia menghadap pada L. Lelaki itu juga melakukan hal yang sama.

"Kau selalu tahu yah... tidak asyik," ucapnya pura-pura kesal. L hanya tersenyum tipis melihat kelakuan wanita yang paling berharga dalam hidupnya itu. Tidak pernah ia sangka sebelumnya bahwa mencintai dan dicintai seseorang itu akan menyenangkan, walau kadang tidak enak juga disituasi tertentu sih.

Hinata menatap serius pada L. Ia memberikan sedikit waktu untuk keheningan masuk diantara mereka. Namun tak lama kemudian, Hinata membuka kembali mulutnya. Memberi sebuah pertanyaan.

"Menurutmu apa cinta kita akan gugur seperti daun itu?" Pertanyaan yang membuat L sedikit kaget. Bagaimama bisa wanitanya berbicara seperti itu. Oh ayolah, saat wanita berambut panjang itu bercanda saja dia sudah bilang terluka. Apalagi pertanyaan seperti ini dan ia yakin kali ini bukan bercanda.

"Kenapa bertanya seperti itu?"

Hinata tersenyum.

"Jawab saja. Kalau jawabannya bagus aku akan beri hadiah," ucapnya sambil mengacak-acak rambut L.

Lelaki itu hanya terdiam sambil menatap Hinata yang kini sedang menunggu jawabannya. Ia menghela nafas lalu tersenyum miring.

"Kau aneh..." ucapnya sambil mengalihakan pandangannya dari Hinata membuat wanita bermata lavender itu kebingungan.

"Kenapa?" Berbeda dengan L yang mengalihkan pandangannya, wanita itu malah terus melihat L dari samping. Sangat fokus. Menuntut penjelasan dan jawaban atas pertanyaannya.

"Tentu saja aku tidak akan membiarkannya gugur." Hinata masih mengernyitkan dahi.

"Hanya itu?" tanyanya lagi. L kembali menghela nafas.

"Dengar yah Nyonya Lawliet. Aku tahu cinta itu tidak selamanya indah. Kita juga pasti tidak akan akur terus..." ucap L memberi jeda. Sedangkan Hinata masih memperhatikannya. L melanjutkan.

"... Tapi jika kita benar-benar saling mencintai. Hal yang tidak enak itu pasti bisa dilewati. Caranya yah kita saling menjaga, dimulai dari kepercayaan dan setelah itu rasa ingin membahagiakan pasangan masing-masing akan muncul. Begitulah jawabanku." Mendengar jawaban itu Hinata sedikit tertegun. Oh ayolah, ini seorang L Lawliet yang mengatakan. Seorang yang sangat awam tentang hal bernama cinta.

Wanita itu menggelengkan kepalanya, tidak mau terlalu lama terhipnotis oleh jawaban sang kekasih.

Hinata bangkit dari duduknya, membuat L heran tapi ia tetap menunggu apa yang akan dilakukan kekasihnya itu, tapi yang dilakukannya hanya sedikit melangkahkan kakinya, berjongok untuk menyamakan tinggi badannya dengan L. Ia tersenyum lalu menangkupkan kedua tangannya di pipi L.

"Ini hadiahnya." Dan gerakan maju yang dilakukan Hinata sukses membuat kedua bibir mereka bersatu. L yang tadinya heran berubah jadi kaget karena tak menyangka kekasih yang selama ini ia kenal sangat pemalu bisa melakukan hal ini. Dapat ia lihat Hinata yang memejamkan mata disertai semburat merah yang muncul dikedua pipinya. Dalam ciuman hangat itu ia tersenyum senang karena menurutnya perlakuan Hinata ini menunjukan perasaan sesungguhnya dari sang wanita. Karena selama ini ia yang selalu memulai. Walaupun hal itu tidak menjadikan patokan. Tapi kini ini L lebih yakin. Ia pun ikut memejamkan mata dan mengarahkan tangannya ke tengkuk Hinata. Memperdalam rasa hangat ini. Menikmati rasa lembut yang kian membuatnya semakin tak ingin kehilangan sumber dari segala kehangatan.

Dialah Hyuuga Hinata.

Semoga mereka sadar jika itu tempat umum.

.

.

_Winter..._

.

.

Hinata menatap khawatir pada sosok lelaki yang kini terbaring lemah diranjangnya. L terkena demam di musim dingin ini. Ia tahu, hal ini mungkin terjadi karena kejadian kemarin saat mereka akan merayakan hari jadi yang ke dua tahun. Rencananya mereka akan pergi kesalah satu taman hiburan spesial di musim salju dan mereka berjanji bertemu di Taman Kota. Tapi karena ada sebuah halangan dalam pekerjaannya, Hinata tidak bisa datang tepat waktu. Saat ia datang ketempat yang ia tuju, sungguh terkejutnya dia melihat L yang sedang duduk ditengah turunnya salju. Padahal sebelumnya ia sudah memberitahu kalau dia akan terlambat tapi saat ditanya soal itu, dengan entengnya lelaki bermata hitam itu menjawab sudah terlanjur datang. Hanya disaat itu Hinata meragukan kejeniusan L. Jika memang seperti itu kenapa lelaki penyuka makanan manis itu tidak berteduh. Dan lagi-lagi jawaban yang menurutnya konyol yang ia dapatkan 'Nanti kau tidak bisa menemukanku'. Oh ayolah itu benar-benar bodoh.

Pegangan tangannya pada L membuatnya dapat merasakan suhu panas yang menguar dari raga lelaki berambut hitam itu. Membuatnya semakin khawatir akan keadaan sang kekasih. Berulangkali ia memberikan kompresan, tapi hasilnya tidak maksimal. Ia sudah menelpon dokter, namun badai salju yang terjadi melumpuhkan jalur lalu lintas yang ada, resikonya pun berbahaya jika berpergian disituasi seperti ini. Sekarang apa yang harus ia lakukan?

L menggumam kecil lalu dengan perlahan ia membuka matanya. Dapat dilihat sosok yang dia cintai sedang menatap penuh khawatir. Ia tersenyum. Jujur lelaki bermarga Lawliet itu sangat senang akan kepedulian sang kekasih. Ia juga dapat melihat sirat wajah penuh kelegaan yang dikeluarkan wanita itu. Hinata mendekat, mengelus rambut jabrik L.

"Apa kau merasa baikan?" tanya Hinata. L menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, badanku panas tapi aku merasa kedinginan." Hinata mulai panik mendengar itu, tapi ia berusaha bersikap setenang mungkin menghadapi situasi ini. Perlahan ia naik keatas ranjang yang ditiduri L. Berbaring disampingnya dan memegang tangan lelaki itu dengan erat.

"Ja-jangan begini, kau bisa tertular jika melakukan hal ini, Hime." ucap L yang mencoba melarang Hinata untuk tidak tidur disampingnya. Tapi wanita berambut panjang itu malah tersenyum lalu memeluk tunangannya itu.

"Tidak apa-apa. Sekarang aku tidak bisa menyembuhkan L-kun, jadi mungkin dengan merasakan hal yang sama bisa membuatku lebih baik," ucapnya semakin erat memeluk sang kekasih. L tahu apa yang dirasakan Hinata. Ia juga salut dengan sikap Hinata. Karena jika dia berada diposisi Hinata, ia mungkin tidak akan bisa setenang itu.

L membalas pelukan wanitanya lalu tersenyum.

"Dengan melakukan hal ini, kau semakin membuatku panas," ucap L tersenyum jahil. Hinata terkikik geli, ia tahu maksud dari ucapan sang kekasih.

"Kau sedang sakit, jangan berpikir kotor." L semakin melebarkam senyumnya. Wanita disebelahnya ini benar-benar membuatnya merasa bahwa ia lelaki biasa yang normal, berbeda dengan L yang dulu. Ia bahagia. Demi apapun, Hinata adalah sebuah anugerah yang ia temukan dalam hidupnya yang tak berwarna menjadi seperti pelangi. Indah dengan perpaduan warna-warna. Sungguh, ia pasti akan menjaga hal itu dengan seluruh kemampuannya.

L menyentuh dagu Hinata, lalu mengarahkan pandangan wanita itu padanya. Ia lagi-lagi tersenyum lalu mengecup dahi sang kekasih. Setelah itu ia menempelkan kedua dahi mereka.

"Terimakasih, Hime..."

.

.

END

.

.

A/N: Ok ini gaje, saya tahu saya tahu, maafkan saya huwaaaaaa #gigit L . Tapi saya harap kamu suka Mell, walaupun sangat OOC, nyahahaha xD. Maaf juga requestannya telat banyak kendala #alasan :3 . Ok terakhir, RnR?


End file.
